After all, you're my Wonderwall
by CourageisKlaine
Summary: Dance is Kurt's life. So, when he sustains an injury rendering him unable to dance for a while, he has to find someone or something else to save him. And just maybe, that someone could be Blaine. AU. Dancer!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

It's not that Kurt hated people. Well…_no_. He just hated the way the world expected him to behave around certain people. The way he was just meant to smile all the time and pretend nothing was wrong, when really, things couldn't get any worse. And don't get him wrong, he loved New York; _bustling, busy, edgy, arty New York, with its fashion, its culture…_yes, he loved it. But it just didn't seem to love him. He felt lost. He had no one.

Rachel was constantly busy with auditions and her part-time job as a singing instructor, whilst still making sure to maintain her strict sleeping, beauty, and exercise routines, and honestly, sometimes she was just too much of a diva for Kurt to handle. Which was why, for the past four months, Kurt lived alone in his small one bedroom apartment, attending his dance classes religiously, and desperately searching for his auditions. Most of the time, it felt like dance was all he had to live for.

It felt like nothing else, and different every time he danced. It was so freeing, sometimes it felt like he was flying. _Pure bliss. _He channelled all his emotions into it, all his troubles, hatred, and frustrations. Every time he slipped on his ballet shoes, he thought, 'this is what life is for.' It made him feel beautiful, _loved, _accepted.

But then he would snap back into reality. _A world where he wasn't accepted, loved, or beautiful. _

A silent tear slid down his cheek as he slipped on his ballet shoes, and he wiped it away with a thumb, taking a deep breath

"'sup Hummel?"

It was one of the other dancers, Mike…or something.

Kurt just shook his head, and mouthed a 'nothing.' as the class began their travelling piqué turns across the room. Kurt focussed on his spotting, turning gracefully across the room before the group split off across the room, and they began to perfect their pirouettes.

Just as he began to plié, one of the ditzy female dancers wobbled, reaching out to steady herself on his shoulder. She stumbled back, as Kurt felt the worn split soles of his ballet shoes slip against the newly polished floor, causing him to fall to the ground.

There was a sickening crack, and he gasped as a jolt of pain shot through his ankle. He felt his vision start to blur. _No. He wasn't going to cry. Not in front of everyone. It was probably just a sprain…he could work through it. _ Reaching out towards the pole of the barre, he pulled himself up, cringing as he felt the pain soar through his body from putting the slightest amount of weight on his foot. He managed to hobble over to his bag, before slinging it over his shoulder and walking as quickly as he could out of the studio, letting the door slam shut. Leaning against the bricked wall outside, he took a shaky breath, allowing the tears to fall down his flushed cheeks as he fumbled for his phone.

"Kurt?"

"R-Rachel…I need you."

* * *

_A/N._

_I haven't posted anything on here in a while..._

_But I wanted to start something a bit different, so here(: __I'm in the process of writing the next few chapters, so updates should hopefully come soon._

_Reviews with your first opinions are welcome...I'm not sure about this one. _


	2. Life is a maze, love is a riddle

"My life is over."

"Oh come on Kurt, don't be such a diva…it's not _over…_"

"Firstly, you're one to talk about being a diva, and secondly, yes, it is over. I can't dance, therefore, over." Kurt snapped, as Rachel helped him lower himself onto the couch, propping his leg up onto the arm. He folded his arms across his chest, and huffed.

"Kurt? I think maybe you're forgetting that I was the one who just sat with you in the hospital for about a million hours? How about you calm down and try being a little nicer?"

"Well maybe you've forgotten that I'm in a ton of pain here? Not to mention the fact this pain medicine is making me positively nauseous, and that _this_ stupid thing means I can't dance?" He motioned to the cast on his ankle. "How about you try showing me a little sympathy?"

Rachel sighed, her expression softening slightly as she perched gently on the arm of the couch.

"Yes..yeah, you're right….I'm sorry. It's late and I'm tired and I just…I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I snapped…and, um, thank you for taking me to the hospital." Kurt bit his lip. "I'm probably just going to sleep now, so uh…you can go. But thank you."

"Don't be silly, I'm going to stay and help you!" Rachel said, fluffing up some pillows behind his head. "Now, do you want a blanket? And how about some soup?"

Kurt folded his arms across his chest, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Rachel, seriously, you don't have to stay. Don't you have singing lessons to teach early tomorrow morning? It's 2 am now…"

"I can rearrange them…it's not like you have anyone else to come and help you, is it? And I'll ask again, blanket and soup?"

"Firstly, thank you for reminding me once again how much of a loner I am. And blanket, yes, soup no."

"Honey, you're not a _loner…_" Rachel said, tucking a blanket around Kurt, being careful of his ankle. "It's just you're not a very social person…"

"That's because the world _hates me._" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Sweetie, that's not true."

"Well if it's not true, then why haven't I had a boyfriend since high school? You're the only person who actually bothers to talk to me nowadays. So yes, the world hates me." He said as he pulled his blanket up further, burrowing into it.

"There's someone out there for you, I know it. And anyway, this fractured ankle means you can't coop yourself up in your world of dance for a while, so that's an excuse to go and meet a few new people…" Rachel shrugged.

"I don't want to go and meet a few new people. There's a reason I 'coop myself up in my world of dance'…dance doesn't judge me." Kurt bit his lip.

"Oh Kurt…" Rachel's voice softened, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to realise that not everyone in this world is out to bully and judge you…there are some lovely people out there if you just take some time to go and talk to new people."

"But I can't talk to new people Rach…you know I can't. I'm awkward and shy, which comes across as unsociable and rude. I just can't do it."

Rachel sighed. She wanted to help him, she really did, and it broke her heart to hear Kurt talk like this. But she wasn't sure if she _could _help, if it was actually possible. Well, she thought…there's no harm in trying.

"Yes you can." She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "Because I'm going to help you."

"What do you mean, _help _me?" Kurt raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"When you're able to leave your apartment, I'm going to help you meet as many new people as possible." Rachel was beaming now, so proud of herself for her obviously fail-proof plan.

"Rach…I'm not really sure if I want to do that…"

"It'll be great! You never know who you might meet!" She nodded enthusiastically.

"That's kinda why I don't want to do it…"

"But what if your future husband was out there somewhere? It could happen! It _could_!" She waved her hands around excitedly, as Kurt shrugged.

"I'm not saying that's not true, Rachel…but even if I do meet my soulmate, how on earth am I going to talk to him? I can picture it now. We're in a coffee shop, you and me, and this absolutely _gorgeous_ guy comes over and starts talking to us, and you two are chatting away and then he asks me a question and I just…_freeze_. And there. I've blown my chances." Kurt sighed.

"But I said I'll help you! I'll help you talk to people! And then you'll be able to talk to that guy, and then you'll start dating, and then you'll get married and I'll be your bridesmaid and then you'll adopt-"

"Rach." Kurt snapped his fingers in front of her face, cutting her off mid-sentence. "If you really think you can help me…then okay."

"Are you saying you'll let me help you?"

"Sure…whatever. As long as you go and fetch me a diet coke from the fridge, please?"

"Yay!" She squealed, her face lighting up. "You won't regret this!"

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief at her excitement. "So how about that diet coke?"

* * *

Kurt blinked blearily as he opened his eyes, awoken by a throbbing pain in his ankle.

He wasn't really sure what was going on…_why was he on the couch? And why on earth was Rachel curled up next to him? _

_Ah yes. He remembered now. He tripped over at his dance class, fractured his ankle, and then Rachel had driven him to the hospital and then taken him home. _

He glared down at the ever so unattractive cast decorating his ankle…ergh.

_Well, I'm stuck with that for a while, so I might as well get used to it, _he thought. _But they could have at least given me a cast in a better colour, this white is vile. Now I'll have to attempt to colour coordinate it with all my outfits. Ah well, at least I can't go out anywhere easily, meaning I can lounge around my apartment in whatever the hell I want. In fact, I think I'll just spend the next few weeks in my apartment, as long as Rachel is willing to bring me food and…oh __**shit.**__ I promised I'd go out and meet some new people with her. _

"Well _fuck." _He muttered under his breath. He rolled his eyes at the thought of it…he knew it wouldn't end well.

He was then greeted by Rachel's hand ever so ungracefully smacking him in the face as she stretched, her eyelids fluttering opened.

"Good morning." She yawned, ruffling Kurt's bed head with her available hand.

"Well, I wouldn't say there's much that's good about it…but good morning to you too." He batted away her hand as she giggled.

"Did you sleep well, honey?"

"Meh. Ish. My foot hurts." He announced, staring at his ankle. "Could you get me some paracetamol?"

Rachel nodded, pulling herself up from the couch and dawdling into the small kitchen, and flicking the kettle on.

"Tea or coffee?" She called, poking her head round the door to hear Kurt's reply.

"Coffee please. Ugh, I need it." He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

She smiled, pulling what she knew was his favourite mug out of the cabinet.

"You're a star, thank you." He sighed gratefully, as he took his mug of coffee and two paracetamol from Rachel.

"You're just easily pleased, sweetie. So, how does a movie day sound?" She said, as she sat back down on the couch and snuggled up to Kurt, pulling a blanket over the two of them.

"Fabulous."

* * *

**So I finally updated this.**

**I'm sorry it took so long…**

**But I finally moved to Australia, so that's yay:3**

**But I apologise for the amount of time this took me to write and upload, the rest of the chapters won't take so long, I promise. Also, I hope you like this chapter:') I've never really written anything like this before, but I'm trying my best. Reviews are much appreciated, and thank you for the favourites and follows(:**


End file.
